Amy, the Picky Eater (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Amy, the Picky Eater '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 6, 1989. Plot Amy's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless Michael can persuade her to be more open-minded. Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Daiana Campeanu) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Cabot (Justin Tucker) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant * Knights in Shining Armor (Jason Alexander, Wayne Allwine, Rick Moranis) * Mr. Dragon (Ray Henry) * Little Red Riding Hood (Chynna Phillips) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Dao Knight) * Mama Bear (Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bear (Malcolm Dixon) * King (Nigel Hawthrone) * Queen (Lily Tomlin) * Princesses (Tricia Leigh Fisher, Kerri Green, Sarah Jessica Parker) * Princes (Josh Brolin, Brendan Fraser, Adam Sandler) * Jester (Donovan Leitch) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach Amy A Lesson # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song #Pumpernickel # # # # Friends Are Forever Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Three Wishes". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when Beth ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * After Barney came to life, when he greets the Backyard Gang, and the Backyard Gang greet him, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (Season 8 episode) (when Barney ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant as the bowl lands on the waiter's head, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney falls down on the ground after he tries jumping in jump rope) is used. * When Amy and her family come back home, the music from "Once Upon A Time" (when Barney and his friends help Stella put away the props for the story of "Rapunzel") is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy goes upstairs to her bedroom, the music from "Separation" (when Baby Bop ) is used, * When Michael and Amy's parents, Barney, and the Backyard Gang tell Amy that her punishment is over, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Nick tells Barney that he likes pretending to be on a big stage and putting on a show for lots of people, and Barney laughs and he says , before Nick , before Barney ), except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When everyone arrives at Once Upon A Restaurant, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect * the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used, expect * * * * * * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in August 1988. Differences from the book * When the family is eating the Hawaiian shrimp, Amy complains that they're "part of the smelly fish family" and pushes the plate away from her. In the book, D.W. secretly feeds Pal the shrimp while Arthur watches and whispers "I saw that!". * When Amy receives her salad which has spinach in it, she quickly shouts that she hates it, and pounds on the bowl, and the bowl lands on the waiter's head. In the book, D.W. pounds on the bowl with her fist which causes the spinach to fly around, shouts "NO!" and spills her carton of milk. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Closed-Caption version: Quote 2: Closed-Caption version: Quote 3: * (Amy and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Amy and her family's table) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Amy: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * Michael: Uh-oh! She's gonna pop! * Amy: This is spinach. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Amy: This is spinach. (gets angry) AND I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the bowl to land on waiter's head) * (everybody gasps) * Amy: Uh-Oh! * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Amy Lillian Hall! * (Amy sighs) * (fades to Amy and her family arriving home) * Barney: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * Michael: Amy punched her salad and it exploded... all over the waiter then everybody is looking at us. * Amy: No way! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Michael and Amy's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling furious) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Amy: Okay. Closed-Caption version: *Amy: * Quote 4: * (The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (expect Amy) are bored in the backyard) * Michael: Poor Amy! * Tina: She has been a bad girl yesterday. * Adam: Barney, how come Amy is grounded for 7 days? * Barney: Well, even though Amy punched her salad at a fancy restaurant, * Cabot: No way! * *